s4leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Earth Bomber
The Earth Bomber is the first throwing weapon in S4 League. It is a powerful bomb with a huge blast radius. It is also the first weapon to feature friendly fire. About the Earth Bomber The Earth Bomber is a powerful explosive bomb that engulfs anything near it with an explosion. This bomb is composed of black plates with a yellow explosive gel (or so assumed) in the center. At a certain angle, the inside part of the bomb shows that the back of the plates are magenta, or a similar color. Like Installation Weapons, you have a limited amount of uses before you must be killed to get another use. This bomb is limited to 1 per respawn.( This can be increased to 2 per respawn via enchant and to 3 with a Fp Bomb) It is also the first throwing weapon in S4 League. This bomb can be thrown from a variety of heights, as well as a variety of styles. The damage the Earth Bomber has 2 components. They are: *Is the target an Ally, the Enemy, or yourself? *Are they far or near the bomb? These 2 points are necessary for calcuating the damage. The Critical Hit is actually a Critical Zone. As long as the target is about a couple steps away from the bomb, you can guarantee a Critical Hit. The bomb cannot detonate on its own, however, upon your death, the bomb automatically detonates. In short, when you die, your bomb explodes, if thrown before death. The detonation time is 3 seconds. The detonation timer starts the moment it lands on the ground. When the bomb lands after thrown, it expands and gives off smoke, signalling that it will explode shortly. Using the The Earth Bomber This is one of the few weapons of S4 League that requires Critical Thinking. This is also a weapon you cannot just buy and be trigger-happy, or throwing-happy, about. You cannot just throw the bomb and hope for kill. You actually require yourself to time your throw, at what angle you are going to throw it, and how it is going to be used. The first factor you must consider is the damage. Your target will take damage according to what the target is. The following chart should give you a good idea (This is an estimate, and still under research): Consider who are you going to target before using the bomb, as well as distance yourself. Another thing to consider is the distance. The farther away a person is form the bomb, the less damage the recieve. This applies to all types of targets, whether friend or foe. when using the bomb, be aware that it cannot be detonated by any means of force, such as force detonation, shooting it, etc. The detonation time is approximately 3 seconds. This mean you have to throw it 3 seconds ahead of time for it to work. If a group of enemies is together, it is much wiser to use the Earth Bomber to decimate the team. This is useful against campers, groups of viruses in Arcade, or just groups in general. Gallery EarthBomber stats.png|Earth Bomber stats Earthbomb_inside.jpg|Inside the Earth Bomber Earth Bomber.jpg|Earth Bomber teaser poster EarthBomb Art.jpg|Concept art of Earth Bomber. pfvgm.jpg|Skull Earth Bomber Promo Poster